Detonation
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Das geforderte Sequel zu Explosion mehr verrat ich nicht. Außer, dass es noch immer um Harry und Draco geht. Slash, Lemon!


So, ihr Süßen, ich hab's euch lange versprochen und nun gibt's endlich das **geforderte Sequel von „Explosion"**, also den dritten Teil der „Experiment"-Reihe. :)

Also **wichtig**: Ihr solltet „Experiment" ( www. fanfiction. net / s/ 1614770 /1/) und „Explosion" (www. fanfiction. net / s/ 2070642 /1/) gelesen haben!

**Disclaimer**: s. Bio

**Warning**: Immer noch Slash. ;) Und Lemon, jaah. °nick°

**_Danke_**_ an meine Betas Maia und Moon_. Ich wette, ihr habt schon vergessen, dass ich hier noch was in der Schubladen hatte. °grinsel° Btw: Moon, dass du gerade mal einen Vorschlag machen konntest, war ja nun wirklich nicht deine Schuld. ;) Und im Übrigen habe ich den Vorschlag übernommen. °knutsch° °auch Maia knutsch° hab euch lieb

oOoOo

* * *

oOoOo

**Detonation **

(Sequel zum Sequel von „Experiment" „Explosion")

Es war irgendetwas über eine Woche her. Vielleicht waren es auch schon zwei. Harry hatte die Tage nicht gezählt. Und auch nicht die Stunden oder jegliche womöglich kleinere Zeiteinheit.

Jene Nacht hatte sich nicht wiederholt. Weder in Bezug auf die Hitze, noch auf ihr Abenteuer.

Schon, als Harry am Morgen danach aufgewacht war, hatte er es gewusst. Nicht, dass es ihn überrascht hätte... Aber es nagte an seinem Herz. Und je mehr er sich dagegen wehrte, desto tiefere Furchen grub es.

Und so lag er schließlich jede Nacht auf seinem Bett und dachte an Draco.

Draco... – Verbotene Lust. – Sündige Süße. – Unstillbares Verlangen. – Hoffnungslosigkeit...

Harry wollte nicht leiden. Er kam sich verraten vor. Bisher war er _sein_ Spiel gewesen, _er_ hatte die Fäden in der Hand gehalten, Draco war _sein_ Spielzeug gewesen. – Und nun? Er konnte doch nicht erlauben, dass Draco alles an sich riss und ihn womöglich noch mehr verletzte.

„Wir haben keinen gemeinsamen Morgen!" Das waren seine Worte gewesen. – Und dann hatten sie sich erneut leidenschaftlich geliebt.

Für Harry ergab dies alles keinen Sinn mehr. Er spürte Dracos heiße Lippen auf seiner Haut. Sobald ihn Dunkelheit umgab, kehrten alle Erinnerungen lebendig zurück. Jeden Tag versank er somit tiefer in seiner Traumwelt...

oOo

Langsam sank Draco neben Harrys Bett auf die Knie und streckte die Hand nach dem Dunkelhaarigen aus. Ganz sanft streifte er seine Wange, um ihn nicht zu wecken. Doch Harry bewegte sich bereits leicht – zu spät.

Er schlug die Augen auf. „Draco?"

Dieser ungläubige Blick, beinahe sehnsuchtsvoll...

Der Blonde lächelte, ließ seine Hand über die Schulter auf Harrys nackten Arm wandern. „Ich hab dich vermisst."

Harry rutschte ein wenig, legte sich auf die Seite und sah Draco mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Ja? Aber warum?"

Dracos Hand wanderte zu Harrys Bauch und dort unters T-Shirt. Er streichelte bis zum Brustkorb hinauf. „Nun ja, deshalb..."

Harry schloss die Augen und seufzte genüsslich.

Draco drückte ihn auf den Rücken und beugte sich über ihn. Kaum, dass sich ihre Lippen berührten, schlang Harry seine Arme um Dracos Hals und zog ihn auf sich.

Es ging schnell und war seltsam vertraut.

Diese leidenschaftlichen Küsse kannte Harry nur allzu gut und er genoss sie dennoch wie niemals zuvor. Wie ein Ausgehungerter stürzte er sich auf Dracos Brust, sobald der sich, auf ihm hockend, von seinem T-Shirt befreit hatte. Der blonde Junge drängte sich ihm noch weiter entgegen, vergrub seine Hände in Harrys Haaren.

Der Dunkelhaarige erkannte alles wieder. Jede Berührung, die Küsse – Dracos wusste, was er wollte. Sie spielten perfekt zusammen.

Und trotzdem war da dieser Hintergedanke. Später würde Draco wieder gehen. Wie das letzte Mal. Und Harry wusste mit jeder Minute mehr, dass es ihm das Herz brechen würde.

Trotzdem ließ er Draco fortfahren. Er ließ ihn zwischen seine Beine gleiten und verstand sofort, was Draco wollte.

„Ganz sanft", bat er und strich Draco eine Strähne aus den Augen.

„Hab ich dir jemals absichtlich wehgetan?", antwortete Draco und schob sich dann vorsichtig vorwärts.

Harry vergaß für einen Moment zu atmen, so überwältig war er von der Kraft des neuen Gefühls. Als ihm ein starkes Keuchen entwich, blickte Draco ihn verunsichert an.

Nach einem weiteren Augenblick schaffte Harry es, Herr seiner Gefühle zu werden, und richtete sich soweit auf, dass er seine Arme um Dracos Hals schlingen und ihm ein atemloses „Wunderschön" ins Ohr flüstern konnte.

Dracos rechte Hand wanderte von Harrys linker Schulter über den Arm hinauf bis zu seiner Hand, löste sie von der anderen in seinem eignen Nacken und zog sie nach vorn. Mit schmetterlingsgleichen Küssen liebkoste er sie und ließ nicht einen Moment lang einen Zweifel an der Aufrichtigkeit seiner dargebotenen Empfindungen zu.

Wie gern wollte Draco Harry zeigen, was er fühlte. Hierher gekommen war er aus Sehnsucht. – körperlicher, wie es zuerst schien. Doch dieses Gefühl, das sich einstellte, wenn er bei Harry war, wenn er ihn anlächelte, das hatte nichts mit Begehren zu tun. Und Draco wollte herausfinden, was es war.

Heftig atmend sank er nun in Harrys Arme, ließ sich umfangen, festhalten, küssen. Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl, zumindest glauben zu können, dass man für eine Weile der Mittelpunkt des Universums für jemand anderen war. Draco fühlte sich sicher.

„Du kannst mir gratulieren", wisperte Harry irgendwann.

„Hm?", brummte Draco, ohne den Kopf zu heben.

„Ich hab Geburtstag."

Nun sah der Blonde auf. „Ehrlich? Wow. Happy Birthday." Sanft küsste er Harry auf den Mund. „Aber du bist immer noch jünger als ich", neckte er.

Harry ging nicht darauf ein, sondern drehte stattdessen den Kopf weg.

„Was ist los?", fragte Draco, leicht beunruhigt und strich Harrys rechten Arm hinauf.

„Nichts", kam die rasche und recht mürrische Antwort.

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Draco den Dunkelhaarigen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, er wusste, dass Harry gelogen hatte. „Nun sag schon. Hab ich was falsch gemacht?"

Harry sah ihn nicht an. „Nein. Das heißt, noch nicht." Er holte Luft. „Ach, vergiss es. Dich trifft keine Schuld."

Das wollte Draco ihm gerne glauben, er konnte es aber nicht. Harry zeigte ihm die kalte Schulter, starrte in den dunklen Raum, als gäbe es dort etwas Spannendes zu sehen.

Der blonde Junge glitt von seinem Geliebten herunter und schlang besitzergreifend einen Arm um dessen Taille. Harry ließ ihn gewähren, reagierte nicht im Geringsten.

Minuten verstrichen. Doch es war keine angenehme Stille. Unausgesprochene Vorwürfe und Unverständnis füllten die Luft und machten es Draco schwer, zu atmen.

Da klopfte es plötzlich leise, aber deutlich an der Fensterscheibe. Draco zuckte zusammen und schon im nächsten Augenblick löste sich Harry aus seinen Armen.

Geburtstagpost, stellte Harry sofort fest, als er Hagrids Päckchen in Empfang nahm. Er gab der Eule einen Keks und stellte ihr eine Schale Wasser hin. Dann öffnete er das Packet. Ein Kuchen? Den hatte er seit seinem ersten Jahr nicht mehr bekommen. – Zum Glück.

Harry knipste seine Tischlampe an und las die Karte. Ah, das Geschenk bekam er in Hogwarts. In einem Monat...

Bevor er den Gedanken weiterführen konnte, landete die nächste Eule und vertrieb die Erste. Doch kaum hatte Harry ihr das kleine Päckchen vom Bein gebunden, flog sie auch schon wieder davon.

Der dunkelhaarige Junge ließ sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl sinken und las Hermines Brief. Ihre Eule hatte den langen Weg aus Südfrankreich machen müssen und dementsprechend klein war auch ihr Geschenk, wie sie entschuldigend schrieb.

Gerade wollte Harry die nur faustgroße, mit Muscheln besetzte Truhe öffnen, als Rons Eule Pig durch sein Fenster flatterte, einmal um seine Deckenlampe surrte, so dass diese schwankte, und dann ungeschickt auf dem Schreibtisch landete.

„Na du Monster", flüsterte Harry und beruhigte die noch immer winzige Eule mit einem Keks, damit sie wenigstens so lange stillhielt, bis er sie von der Post befreit hatte.

Ron hatte erst einmal nur eine Karte gesendet. Seine Mutter wollte am Morgen ein Päckchen fertig machen und losschicken, versprach er.

Lächelnd legte Harry die Post auf einen Haufen. Da umfingen ihn von hinten zwei Arme und zogen ihn an einen warmen, wohlbekannten Körper.

„Ich komme mir richtig schäbig vor, weil ich nichts für dich habe", sagte Draco leise in Harrys Ohr und küsste ihn auf den Nacken. „Nimmst du mich stattdessen auch?"

Zu seiner Überraschung machte sich Harry augenblicklich aus der Umarmung frei.

„Was ist bloß los mit dir?", wollte Draco verwundert und leicht verärgert wissen. Dass Harry sich auf einmal so zierte und sich dermaßen seltsam benahm, gefiel ihm nicht und es störte ihn gewaltig, dass er den Grund für all das nicht kannte.

Harry drehte sich um, stand nun mit dem Rücken zum Fenster, vor dem Pig noch immer das Wasser schlürfte.

„Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst."

„Was?" Draco riss die Augen auf, obwohl sie ohnehin schon vor Müdigkeit brannten. „Aber ... warum?"

„Einfach, weil ich es möchte. Ich will allein sein."

Er sieht mich nicht mal an, dachte Draco verbittert. „Du lügst!", zischte er.

„Ach ja?" Nun wandte Harry sich ihm zu. „Und dabei waren wir doch immer erschreckend ehrlich zueinander, oder nicht?"

„Wovon sprichst du?" Dracos Kopf begann zu schmerzen. Er verstand wirklich nicht, was Harry ihm sagen wollte, und er wusste auch nicht, was er falsch gemacht haben könnte.

„Geh doch einfach, ja?", entgegnete Harry leise, aber bestimmend. „Bitte."

„Und dann?"

Der dunkelhaarige Junge drehte sich ein wenig und griff nach Hermines Geschenk. „Dann sehen wir uns am ersten September."

Draco kämpfte mit seiner Fassungslosigkeit. „Du willst mir also sagen, dass – dass ich nicht wiederkommen brauche, richtig?"

Beim Ansehen des Muschelkästchens hatte Harry gelächelt, doch seine Mimik wurde sogleich wieder ernst. „Ich bin froh, dass du es genauso siehst. Wie ich bereits sagte, es ist besser so."

Völlig unerwartet traf Harry die Wucht, als Draco ihn mit seinem Körper an den Schreibtisch drängte. Die Lampe wackelte und fiel um, Pig flatterte erschrocken davon.

„Bist du verrückt?" Harry versuchte, seine Stimme so leise wie möglich zu halten. Er hatte sich wehgetan und Angst, dass sie möglicherweise seine Verwandten geweckt haben könnten.

„Was spielst du für ein Spiel, Potter?" Dracos Stimme klang bedrohlich und er wich nicht einen Millimeter zurück.

„Kein anderes als du", erwiderte Harry. Sein Handgelenk brannte unter Dracos Griff und er spürte, wie sein Begehren für den Blonden zurückkehrte. „Das letzte Mal bist du gegangen, diesmal _bitte_ ich dich zu gehen."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Draco antwortete: „Du denkst also, ich wäre nur gekommen, um dich zu ficken?"

„Scheint so." Harrys Hals brannte, sein Mund war trocken. „Oder willst du mir etwas Anderes erzählen?", fragte er, als Draco sein Handgelenk losließ und zurückwich.

Draco sammelte seine Klamotten ein und zog sich an. Erst danach kam er noch einmal auf Harry zu.

Dieser stand noch an der gleichen Stelle vor dem Schreibtisch, hatte – seinen Widerwillen hinunterschluckend – zugesehen, was sein Liebhaber tat.

„Weißt du, ich hätte es am Anfang nicht für möglich gehalten, aber ich mag dich, Potter." Draco strich sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn. „Natürlich _wollte_ ich dich hauptsächlich, doch das war nicht alles. Glaub es, oder lass es." Er drehte sich um. „Mach's gut."

Es war ein Wunder, dass Harry im Bruchteil einer Sekunde realisieren konnte, was Draco gesagt hatte, und blitzschnell zugriff. „Warte!"

Draco schloss für einen Moment die Augen, dann wandte er sich erneut um.

Harrys rechte Hand wanderte an seinem Ohr vorbei zum Hinterkopf und setzte sich dort in den Haaren fest. „Ich bin so ein Idiot", wisperte er und kam ganz nah heran. „Bitte verzeih mir!"

„Eigentlich sollte ich dich in der Hölle schmoren lassen", erwiderte Draco.

Harry sah ihn gequält an. „Ich hab genug gelitten, glaub mir."

„Natürlich", meinte Draco ironisch, bevor er ihn an sich zog und sehr lange und innig küsste.

„Puuh, da wird mir ja ganz heiß!", raunte Harry ihm ins Ohr. „Und da steht noch ein Geschenk aus." Seine Finger fanden bereits den Weg unter Dracos T-Shirt.

„Spinner", schmunzelte der. „Ich werde dich nie verstehen!"

Harry lächelte und drückte seine Lippen noch einmal auf Dracos. „Wir spielen keine Spielchen?"

„Keine Spielchen", versicherte der Blonde ernst.

Kurz darauf fielen die beiden Jungen gemeinsam ins Bett und später, als Draco beim Einschlafen in Harrys Armen lag, erkannte er auch endlich das Gefühl, das er nie zuvor so intensiv gespürt hatte: Geborgenheit.

oO**Ende**Oo

* * *

- Und kein Sequel! Nein, definitiv nicht. :o) 


End file.
